


Actions speak louder than words

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship, Nudity, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Something was obviously bothering Jason but he wasn't telling his teammates. Artemis wanted answers from him but her timing wasn't great. Her impulsive nature might have made things awkward.





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly this isn't one of the tropes just a story I came up with. One of the prompts I had was sex pollen or mate & die but I'm not sure about that. While it might not be impossible to do I feel like both characters would have more emotional reactions than strictly shipping stuff.
> 
> Artemis/Akila mentioned in passing.

Artemis didn't like being unsure where she stood with a person. She said what she felt and did what she liked. How others reacted to that usually told her all she needed to know about those she dealt with. She had been under the impression that she already had figured Red Hood out. Their team was mutually beneficial and provided a freedom they didn't have with their own people. Jason had been supportive, a friend that she had needed when she confronted her past. To convey how much that had meant to her it had been Artemis that had initiated physical contact in Qurac, something she had previously spurred.

Simply resting her head on his shoulder earned her a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. She could understand his bemusement since Artemis knew she wasn't the easiest person to get to close to. Still she had assumed they were slowly beginninging to come to an understanding. To really start to know each other properly. Jason had patience with her and a talent for getting her to open up. Naturally she had assumed that openness worked both ways but she was a fool. The kid could preach about needing to keep each other safe all he liked. When it came to himself Jason went quiet.

_Yes, and who's fault is that?_ Artemis thought nastily. _You snapped at him when he even alluded at having a lonely childhood. Of course he doesn't want to talk to you._

Guilt nipped at her conscience even as she mentally tried to shake it off. It was true that Artemis had been harsh with Jason but he had still done his best to be honest with her. It hurt more than she'd like to admit that he might be hiding something. Couldn't he trust her as she had trusted him? Apparently not as he had been seeking solitude more often. There were excuses and perhaps some of them were true. Artemis doubted all of them were and his evasiveness only confirmed her suspicions. His eyes often grew distant and his smiles were all but absent as of late. Bizarro had also noticed this change in demeanor and worried what it meant.

"You know what it is don't you?" The bitterness colored her voice as she glared at the Themysciran princess.

"We all have things in our past we have to deal with, Artemis." Diana stated in her all-so-reasonable level tone. It only served to aggravate Artemis further when she was truly furious. "Give Jason some space and I'm sure he'll tell you himself in time."

"Something has to be done and as you've failed to aid him that falls on me." She shook off the dark haired woman's hand as soon as she tried to place it on her shoulder.

Perhaps Artemis was being too headstrong and her feelings of resentment were misplaced. Diana had provided a safe haven for the Outlaws when they needed it. They had all been grateful even Artemis though she had felt slightly annoyed at the princess' resources. Then and there none of that mattered to Artemis, only getting answers was important.

"Calm down Artemis he--" Something about Diana's concerned voice made the red head bristle.

Where had she heard it before? When Diana feared she was going to do something destructive, namely harm someone by letting her temper control her. That implication cut deep, she thought Diana knew her better. And to suggest she would harm Jason--

"Do you really think so little of me? I'm not going to hurt him, Diana." Artemis denied even as a voice in her head hissed: _You mean anymore than you already have?_

"Not intentionally. You do have a habit of...," Diana sighed as she searched for a more delicate term. It seemed she had failed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You can be brutal with what you say. Which can be an amiable and endearing trait but it can also destroy a person's self esteem if their already hurting. Jason's going through a lot right now with his family, his past and his current injury. I don't think it's wise to go to him when you're upset."

_Damn her_.

"...Fine. I won't let my temper get the best of me. But I will still get answers when I find him."

Chastised as she was Artemis still seethed as she made her way through the estate. Whoever had given it to Diana had deep pockets and had put in effort to make its style mimic the architecture of the Themyscirans. It was something Artemis had admired when they arrived but it also reminded her whose summer house they were staying in. Bizarro had repeatedly questioned why "Red Her" was so aggravated when he thought the house was pretty. She had neither the time or patience to explain it to him. Not when she had already had one child to deal with.

No, referring to the clone as a child wasn't fair to him. Bizarro at least shared his thoughts with them and discussed them like an adult. Artemis ignored the fact she hadn't wanted to voice her own problems before Jason asked about them. The point was that Jason needed to listen to his own advise. He'd hear what she thought soon enough, for now Artemis would calm herself. As much as it pained her to admit Diana had a point about confronting Jason in such a state. A bath would put her at ease especially the swimming pool sized one Diana had.

It wasn't built with modern sensibility in mind or so she'd been told. It had been made to mirror Diana's tales of Themyscira when she got homesick. Bathing had often been a social thing for Amazons, Diana and Artemis shared one in the past. All Artemis recalled was a debate they had that had ended with Diana laughing when Artemis splashed her face in irritation. Well she had been amused too but refused to admit it. Yanking her hair out of her ponytail Artemis started stripping as she went. Throwing her things onto the nearest bench she threw open the doors with a bang.

A dark haired figure stood in the middle of the water caught mid-motion as he wiped away his dark bangs from his forehead. Jason's mouth was gaping like a fish and his eyes were wide with shock. Hastening her stride Artemis noticed how his cheeks had turned scarlet. The heat must have been too much for him.

"I've been looking for you. We need to talk." Crossing her arms she stood waiting for his response knowing she made for an imposing figure when angered.

Instead of answering Jason swam to the edge facing her and flattened himself to the side. "Why can't I have just ONE teammate that understands privacy?"

Frowning she bend down to catch his eye but Jason still kept his gaze off to the side and away from her. Surely he knew by now that Artemis didn't like to be ignored. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh yeah. I heard you. So talk, I'm listening." The tint to his cheeks was still present.

"Somehow I doubt that."

Why was his head ducked down like that? Growing frustrated Artemis climbed into the pool thinking it was best to enjoy the relaxing bath. Only Jason seemed even more distressed at her entering the water.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"The same as you. Taking a bath." Her tone was flat almost bored because what sort of question was that?

"So you just invited yourself in to share?" The last word sounded a tad strained to her ears.

"Let me guess, this is some preconceived notion you have about the separation of sexes?" Man's world never creased to amaze her with its ridiculously concepts. "This is the norm for Amazons."

"First of all this is a privacy thing since it's seen as pretty rude to just join anyone." At her disbelieving snort Jason shot her a glare. "Unless you're saying it's fine for me to jump into a tub with you whenever I feel like it."

"...Point taken although I hardly think that's a fair comparison given the differences in space." Artemis wagered several superhero teams could comfortably fit in the pool without touching.

"Second of all unless you've secretly grew up with men being around the same sex isn't the same as growing up with both. Besides it's not like I grew up in a community where this could occur."

Stretching her legs enough to have her toes poking out Artemis kicked up the water. There was too great of a distance between them to hit Jason but that hadn't been her intent. The sensation was wonderful and with the heat easing her aching muscles it felt perfect. "Fine. Be that as it may I still think you're overreacting."

It was amusing yet strangely adorable to see Jason acting so embarrassed. Artemis chalked that up to being used to seeing men act the opposite. Leering and cat calling her as if demeaning her was some sort of idiotic mating ritual to them. Yet Jason was reluctant to look at her and had his body turned away from hers. Most men would flirt by boldly placing their hands on certain body parts of hers to make their intentions clear. Yet a tipsy Jason Todd asked her if she knew how green her eyes were. Looking back on it she supposed it was sweet in a way. Although Artemis wasn't certain if Jason had been hitting on her or not. At the time she had thought he was acting like an idiot. He hadn't been entirely himself at the time so she supposed it didn't matter.

The angry still healing red gash on his side drew her eye. "Have you been putting on the medication Diana has given you?"

He glanced down at the wound as his fingers traced the outline. "Yeah. I have to keep putting it on and bathing in these healing oils."

Now that he mentioned it Artemis could detect the scent of herbs that gave off a pleasant fragrance. "I assume she gave you other instructions and healing tonics."

Jason sighed long and heartfelt. His eyes slid closed for a moment looking somewhat artfully arranged. There was an equal part strength and vulnerability in his form. While still young Jason's body was unmistakably a man's. While not as broad as Batman there was power in his body, muscles strained and ready to uncoil in a moment's notice. Though she couldn't see herself saying it out loud Artemis could plainly see Jason was attractive. A face that she had seen many of her sisters study in Qurac. They had asked her if he was "available" and she hadn't known how to answer. Artemis couldn't reply for him and hadn't wanted to ask. The sound of his voice broke her from her straying train of thought.

"She did." He answered evasively.

Annoyed at having secret kept from her again Artemis quickly closed the distance between them. Grasping his chin gently but firmly between her thumb and forefinger she turned it up towards her. Jason gasped at the shock at having her suddenly so close but Artemis had no desire to talk about something so frivolous as embarrassment over nudity again.

"Well what did she give you?" 

"That's none of your business." He hissed pulling way from her hold as if burnt. "Why are you making such big deal about this?"

"You don't trust me." Perhaps her eyes had betrayed her hurt because Jason had forgotten the fact he had been keeping his distance.

Instinctively he grasped her arm to draw her closer. Vigorously shaking his head Jason denied her words. "No, it's not that. I..."

Once again he started to closed up, Artemis caught the pained expression before be could hide it. "Your actions say otherwise. I know I'm...not an easy person to speak to. Regardless I'll try to help you through whatever's bothering you."

"I...I appreciate that. Really, I do. It's just...hard to talk about it." There were signs that a person was uncomfortable and Jason's body language screamed discomfort. He bit into his lip nervously worrying the flesh with his teeth. Threading his fingers through his damp hair while his eyes darted away. If he wasn't pressed against the side of the pool Artemis suspected he would recoil.

"Not with Diana it seems. She knows doesn't she?" It was a rhetorical question as they both knew she did. Naturally Diana was the one that had been sought out.

"She knows some of it. Not because I told her, it's just information she got from him. Batman. And well you know Diana. Seeing deeper truths are kind of her thing. She probably guessed a lot of it." He was babbling becoming increasingly more upset by the minute.

_Damn Diana for being right again._

Once again Artemis had rushed in heedless of his emotional state believing she was being snubbed. That Jason had decided to speak to Diana over her proving again why that would be the wiser option. By forcing the issue and literally backing him into a wall. Stopping his mouth with her index finger Artemis watched him still. Body tense and eyes wary for her reaction. It broke her heart to realize she had caused this distress.

"Hush." Drawing her finger away her hand curved around the contour of his face to cup his cheek. It was a gesture of comfort that brought surprise and confusion to Jason's eyes. "...I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you. After you were there for me in Qurac I wanted to be there for you too."

"You don't owe me anything." The earnestness in his voice was honestly heartening.

"I'm not talking about a debt, Jason. I wanted to help you and I thought, well I thought you were shutting me out." Vulnerability was becoming easier around him although Artemis still had to brace herself for it. There weren't many that earned the right to see her thus. It was simpler and more fun to insult, harder to reveal her doubts and fears.

"I wasn't--I don't mean to it's just not something I talk about. Ever. With anyone. I never have." Jason looked her dead in the eye and Artemis absently noted he looked beautiful like that. Strength and weakness both stood out in that gaze as if he was attempting to stare down his fears even as they threatened to consume him. It was a look of a warrior that constantly walked among death yet kept pushing himself forward. "I don't know if I can talk about it or if it will make sense to anyone else. I know it will sound irrational to you but I don't know if I can even say some of this out loud."

"Because you think that by admitting to your fears it makes you weak?" It was nothing more than a guess really and judging by the crease in his brow it missed the mark.

"No. Well yes in a way it's just not what I meant." Licking his lips he glanced up to get a better idea of how closely she was listening then his gaze flickered down as if ashamed. "Have you ever suspected something without having any proof? Just felt like it was true? And not wanted to actually say it because you might discover it's real?"

Frowning she tried to recall such a thing only to come up empty. She hadn't spoken of Akila for some time after her first death but Artemis had known she had dealt the final blow. There had never been any confusion on how they had felt for each other. Guilt yes, Artemis just had accepted it as her burden to bear alone until joining the Outlaws.

"I--no. I don't think I have."

A broken smile passed over Jason's face and his chest rose with the huff of his strained laugh. "Yeah. I didn't think so."

Nails accidentally scraped skin as Artemis dropped her palm from his cheek to his throat. Long digits splayed over the back of his neck. They moved of their own accord rubbing in a circular motion to provide comfort.

"I want to understand." Really she did, being helpless when others were in pain bothered her greatly. Again her mind went back to Akila suffering through her madness, death and resurrection. "Do you think I'll abandon you if I know?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to imagine anyone wanting to stick around. I mean when I don't want to face it." His correction didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. Nevertheless she decided to let it go for now.

Jason hissed then grunted when she reach a spot on his shoulders. She had slowly started massaging the tension out of him. Blinking rapidly Jason seem to be trying to regain his place in their conversation. A grin graced the Amazon's face for providing a suitable distraction.

"You don't have to imagine anything, Jason. As Bizarro made quite clear with his art projects you're stuck with us." Digging in the heel of her hand rewarded her with a bit off groan. "You may not be prepared to discuss it in detail but you shouldn't forget you have us. I seem to recall you telling me that these matters should be talked about lest they affect the team. You can still have our company when you need it."

"I'll try to remember that." The smile Jason gave her was genuine and he copied her earlier gesture by cupping her cheek. The grip went lax after holding on for a beat too long.

Bright eyes continued to stare up at her through his thick lashes and messy jet black locks. They stood in comfortable silence with Artemis still tending to his sore protesting muscles. Both of her hands were kneading his back and seemed to have a mind of their own. After two weeks of his distance it felt good to have him so close. To caress him in a way she never had before. If her mind were clearer Artemis would have been mortified at how sexual she had turned the atmosphere. But it was a pleasant haze of lust neither of them had seemed to realize they had fallen into. A moan slipped out of his mouth when she loosen a troublesome knot. Encouraged Artemis ventured lower on his back marveling at the flesh she was mapping.

His head lulled to the side drawing a chuckle from the Amazon.

"I'm good aren't I?" The smugness in her tone brought out a breathless laugh from him.

"Do Amazons specialize in massages too?" A sliver of blue peered out from half mast eyes.

"Do you think we constantly go into battle with aches?" She scoffed.

"It feels good." His voice had gone husky, a sound that sent a shiver down her spine.

_You feel good._

The heady environment between them was quickly becoming intoxicating. How had this gone from her being furious at him to _**this**_? Jason kept his limbs away from her while Artemis familiarized herself with his form. She hadn't gone to any interesting places yet though the temptation was growing. The protective curl his body had taken to separate them fell away under her gentle hands. Her ample bosom made contact with his chest creating a delicious friction. Face to face Artemis could see Jason realized the weight of the moment. The spell over them might have broken then and there if panic took over.

"Artemis...I...what are we...?" Jason stared at her mouth with a mixture of longing and dread. A dark crimson blush spread across his face when it hit him just how much of him Artemis could feel.

_Oh Min this is really happening._

"Jason."

_Is something wrong? Say something !_

"I..."

_Does he want me to decide? This is happening so fast._

The doors shook with the impact of the knock.

"Do Reds want to eat? Food ready!" The clone politely asked from the other side of the grand bath doors.

"Uh give, er, us some time to get ready buddy !" Jason called back sounding far calmer than he looked.

"Okay. Is Red Him feeling better? Lady said bath would help."

_I don't know whether I want to strangle Bizarro or die of embarrassment. Don't let him see this._

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jason took a deep breath which had the misfortune of creating more friction between them. "Y-yeah. Great. Thanks for asking."

"Good, me happy. Am going to tell Pup Pup then see Reds at dinner." There was a slight pause, a shift of weight and creak at the door. "Red Her friend wants to see her. Me not tell her you here. Red Her shouldn't bother Red Him in bathroom."

Having said what he wanted Bizarro's heavy footsteps echoed on the floor.

"Did he really just chastise me for being here?" 

"Yep, he did. Huh. I never would have thought Bizarro would be the only one of my teammates that gets privacy. Well Kori _kinda_ did. Not so much the naked part."

Backing away from him Artemis tried to regain her bearings. "Yes, well I have to see what Diana wants lest she find me herself."

"Right. I'll just...stay in here for awhile to soak then go to dinner. Yep."

Getting to her feet Artemis wrapped a towels around herself and hurried down the hall with her balled up clothing in tow. She only got as far as the courtyard before Diana spotted her.

"Artemis I've been...what happened?"

"I'm not entirely certain myself." Knowing she was in for a long discussion Artemis braced herself for the worst. After all Jason had been correct, Diana did see deeper truths.

"Why do I feel like you ignored my advise?"

Despite it all Artemis couldn't help smirking when she answered. "Force of habit."

Accepting a house robe from Diana she silently cursed what she knew would be a disastrous dinner. She really didn't know where she stood with Jason now. Where had **that** even come from? Was she simply lonely? Still it could have been worse, Artemis could have been stuck with Jason's family during all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Min is the Egyptian god of fertility and male sexual potency.
> 
> This fic came about remembering a few things from canon. The bathing scene in Artemis Requiem where Artemis shows no problem sharing a bath with others. Which is kind of an Amazon thing.
> 
> And the fact Jason's last two teammates didn't really seem to get Jason's need for privacy. Kori has no problem with nudity and nursed him back to health. He's covering up despite the fact she's seen him naked. Roy uses a flamethrower on Jason while he's in the shower to test out a protective foam he installed in the showerhead. But he never bothered to tell Jason beforehand.


End file.
